


Meeting of Selves

by Minikomaki



Series: Across time exist versions of Me [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Ghosts, I'll get there, Multiverse, Not sexually, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Love, Siblings, Tentacles, Time Shenanigans, could be shippy, i still don't know how to tag, just platonic love, not really - Freeform, they are just there, we are all dead here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: “Klaus.”“We should get waffles.”“Klaus!”“What?”Ben stared as Klaus gave him a look.“Dead, you died?”“Not the first time."





	Meeting of Selves

**Author's Note:**

> I have hit a fandom running. well Imma disappear again until the next thing I post about 1-5 years down the line. Enjoy! as always you think something needs to be tagged let me know.

Ben stared at Klaus and the person hovering across from them. “Klaus?” The question came out soft as Klaus shifted hand with **HELLO** waving as the other also waved the same **HELLO** on the other’s hand. “Yeah, that’s weird.” The words fell from Klaus while he watched the floating man, dressed all in black, feet bare, nails on both hand and feet painted black. A few moments of pockets ruffled through Klaus tugging his own jacket closer as Ben stepped forward. “Since you see that guy I am still sober yeah?” He asked Ben nodding before the floating man grinned wide taking out a baggy of several tablet before opening it and chewing a few dry.

“So!” the floating man spoke offering out the baggy as Klaus stared. A hand reached out trembling before it tugged back. He recalled the high, the sweet numb ghosts blessedly gone. No He was sober, had more control. The step back made confusion cross the face that seemed was far to pale, like a ghost, the auburn hair atop of it bright by comparison. An eventual shrug as he seemed to decide this was fine. “As I was trying to start before, time shenanigans must be happening, I say this cause let me tell you I have been having,” The sentence dropped of eyes squinting to watch more closely, “It that Ben? He never shows for me, and here he is haunting you.” Ben tensed as this pale man hid away the drugs once more fidgeting for a moment before continuing his ramble. “Maybe I just need something to drink, and my board, no wait, bad plan, that got me a bullet in my head last time.”

“Klaus.” Ben spoke causing both sets of eyes to drift towards the ghost. “Why did you look?” This caused a grin to spread over the features fingers tutting for a moment as if he was used to having someone grasp them, or have them full. “I thought it was obvious, Oh, oh, you haven't figured it out yet." Concern crossed Ben’s features as the hand waved once more HELLO visible as Klaus’ jaw dropped a hysterical giggle echoing out. “Ben, Ben,” hands grasped the ghosts shoulder giving him a shake. “Ben, I am sober, so so sober, but he!” The words drifted as the grin spread further. “Shit.” This caused everything to click, well mostly everything, this didn’t explain why that Klaus was floating, or so pale, or still on drugs. “Pleasure to meet you myself and Ben, for simplicity call me Séance.” Klaus simply gave another hysterical giggle stepping forward then back his mind rushing with a realization he didn’t wish to give voice to. “Ben, sobriety is overrated, please let me have some of what he’s having because that would make this so much easier.”

Séance shifted tugging out a different baggy with different tablets. “Don’t eat nothing but speed for three days, shits bad.” That stopped Klaus’ forward momentum though it raised a question. “Did he do the same where your from?” A tablet vanished into Séance’s mouth as the baggy vanished. “Do what?” This caused a slight tilt to the head pupils blown wide open with the high hands tutting again. “Kill himself.” Brows shot up widening before giggling lightly. “Nah! Heart attack nothing fishy, though Vanya did get powers, almost killed the world, Five shot her stopped it.” His hands rested in his lap. “How is Vanya?” This brought a blink from Klaus as he searched first Séance for the answer then Ben who offered a shrug. “Had powers, Dad suppressed them, Allison used a gun beside her ear to cancel her powers, Five jumped through time with us.” “Rumor?” Twin looks of confusion over Ben’s and Klaus’ face. “Rumor, Number three, has a daughter named Claire?”

This seemed to click in their head. “Yeah we call her Allison.” This brought a smile to Séance’s features again. “I see, did Vanya slash her throat still?” This caused a tense nod as sunglasses appeared hiding away the glazed gaze. “You try talking to Pogo yet?” A nervous shift from Klaus as his head shook. “No, haven't talked to him since Vanya.”The sentence could have kept going there but it paused and died. “Yeah, do not recommend without a guard, was talking with him when I got kidnapped tortured forced into the ugliest shoes then killed.” A pause as he recalled those neon monstrosities. Not to mention shoes cutting off his power. “God is such an ass though,” A giggle, “Glad I am agnostic.” The giggle was echoed by Klaus and soon the two were laughing as Ben stared confused. “Was God a little girl on a bike for you?” Klaus asked a smile on his features. “Nah, a cowboy with a horse and everything.” The laughter slowly bubbled out as they relaxed Séance shifting to drift closer to the ground. When a figure appeared behind Séance, Klaus stared and Ben froze. Séance head tipped back drifting backwards to better view of the person behind him. 

“Oh Horror!” He greeted almost happily as arms crossed over a broad chest even if the stomach was entirely revealed from the super suit. “Klaus, what is going on here.” The man spoke as Séance drifted with another giggle a tentacle drifting out to wind around his waist keeping him close. “Ben, I think that’s you.” Klaus spoke pointing to the man looking between the two. “Horror, horror, buddy, how come you never showed for me.” A hand pressed to Séance chest a second tendril winding around his wrist more sliding into the clothing slowly pulling out the drugs hidden in the clothing. “Not Sober, Sober, Ouija board, no Ouija board, with your favorite candy, without.” The tentacles all retreated leaving Séance to drift lazily, more at the level of Horror’s shoulder. “Didn’t want to see you yet, here now.” Fingers laced together in a soft show of affection before dropping. “Awkward.” The word caused all eyes to snap to Klaus as he shifted nervously tittering as he moved to hide behind Ben who seemed to be still processing that it was him besides the other Klaus.

A smoke appeared and was lit as a solemn nod fell from Ben finally, “You died too?” He asked earning a nod from Horror. “Probably same as you they don’t need to know.” This cause looks from both Klaus’ before Horror sighed. “Dad would have covered it up.” A nod before Séance shifted. “This is the best family!” A cracked smile and soft nod. “Sarcasm implied.” He called before Horror cleared his throat. “You two should wake up now, the others are worried.” Séance spoke watching Klaus and Ben while Horror stopped him from drifting off again. “Wake up?” Ben asked as Klaus kicked the ground lightly. “Ben.” His voice carried with a cloud of smoke. “Klaus what does he mean?” Ben asked hands forming into fists. “Everyone here is dead Ben.”

Ben stared blank expression worry there before it turned into a scowl before drifting into worry again. “Klaus, why didn’t you tell me.” A pause. “Didn’t want to worry you.” Klaus waved his hand then the **GOODBYE** on it clear. “We gotta wake up now after all God doesn’t want us here, same with you, other me.” Klaus spoke watching the returned wave of **GOODBYE**. “See you next time we are both close to the death other me. He spoke his form turning in the area before drifting off after the Horror who was already walking off a road and grass now waving around them, two different directions, a white picket fence between the two leaving and the two still staying. “Try taking off your shoes!” The words called out from the road as Klaus dropped his cigarette dropped and snubbed out. “Hey Ben, let’s go home, if they are waiting it means it worked.” A giddy step down the road.  
“Klaus.”  
“We should get waffles.”  
“Klaus!”  
“What?”  
Ben stared as Klaus gave him a look.  
“Dead, you died?”  
“Not the first time, come on God hates us.”


End file.
